Secrets: Year Three
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Third year begins for our three Hufflepuff's what will unfold with the escaped prisoner, the horrible dementor's not to mention Nico still dealing with Tartarus, Kat with her family and what about the timeturner Lou has?
1. Chapter 1

**Kat (POV)**

I shuffle through Kings Cross, my owl gaining some odd looks.

"Must you wear that?" Draco sighs, appearing at my side.

I smirk at my green army patterned shirt with: " _My middle finger salutes you"_

"I'm blending in with the muggles." I smirk. "Which you could learn to do." I adds, looking at his robes. "Where's the shirt I sent you?"

He looks horrified. "I am not wearing that."

I pout. "So ungrateful."

"HEY KITTY!" The Weasley twins yell, running over and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey guys! Have fun in Egypt?" I ask.

They nod excitedly. "It was great." The twin on the left tells me.

I feel kind of guilty for not being able to tell them apart, but the knowledge Ron can't either helps.

"What about you?" The other twins asks.

"Great. I watched some movies, elf sat, went fishing, and visited Ferret Face." I grin.

Draco snorts behind me.

"What's it like having a twin?" They ask as one.

"I don't think either of you would be able to understand." I smirk, making even Draco laugh.

"We should be going." A twin says. "Percy's still upset at us for changing his head boy badge to say big headed."

They then run off before the other red head could find them.

"You really have no sense of taste in friends?" Draco sneers.

"Nope, just no taste in family." I tell him before making my way towards platform 9 ¾

While I was running to the wall, a woman accidently trips me up.

"SORRY!" A familiar voice yells.

I turn to see the stranger's hair start to turn purple with embarrassment.

"TONKS!" I exclaim, hugging her.

Her face transforms to her own. "PUFFIN! I've been meaning on writing you."

"Same. How's Auror training going?" I ask, picking up my bags.

"Great. Mad Eye's a hard ass though. Speaking of which I'm undercover so shhh." She says morphing back to the stranger.

"Undercover for what?" I ask.

"Oh you know, Sirius Black." She shrugs. "So did you hear who his family is?"

"You mean he's my Mother's cousin?" I ask.

She smirks. "And mine."

I freeze. "Wait, is your mother's name Andromeda?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Cuz." She smirks.

I cheer. "YASS! An awesome family member!"

"Sorry Draco, but you suck." I say, smirking at Draco standing behind me.

He scoffs. "So you're my blood traitor cousin?"  
She smirks at him. "And you're Aunt Cissy's son. We never did officially meet."

I see Narcissa sneer in the distance.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A terrifying looking man with a creepy fake eye and wooden leg yells.

"Um… saying hi?" Tonks says weakly.

"You're supposed to be blending into the crown and watching out for your cousin, Nymphadora." He hisses.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She says, her hair turning red in anger. "Besides these two are my cousins."

"Fine, you're proven murderer relatives." He says, glaring over at Lucius.

I snort. I like this guy.

"Whatever, Mad Eye." Tonks says, transforming back into the stranger.

The muggles here must be so confused.

 **Nico (POV)**

After being forced by Will to take an international portkey with him and Lou Ellen I make my way to the station.

After almost being tripped over by a strange, we make our way onto the train and find a compartment for ourselves.

"Where's the long lost princess?" Lou asks, giving herself different animal noses.

"Don't call her that in front of her, she'll probably make some kind of reference I don't understand." I sigh.

The rest of the holidays have definitely been better than the start, but I am far from the condition I was last year.

Will chuckles. "How do you know Lou didn't just make a reference?"

I groan. "I never do."

Before the others could reply the compartment door swings open and Kat and Vergo walk through.

"HEY GUYS!" Kat greets, pulling Will into a hug.

When she finishes hugging him she hugs me as well.

"I feel so loved." Lou Ellen mutters, making Kat smirk. "Sup Ravenwhore."

Lou chuckles. "I don't even need to come up with an insult from your house name. It does it all on its own."

Once Vergo had put away Kat's bags she runs over and hugs my legs. "MASTER! You're still very pale."

They all laugh.

I roll my eyes. "I'm always pale."

"Vergo's right. You look like death." Kat says, looking a bit worried.

"I am death." I state, making Will and Lou scoff. "I'm fine."

"Did you have a good summer?" I ask the elf.

"Oh yes. I had lots of fun serving mistresses Kat and Alexandrea The Great." She tells me.

They all laugh, while I glare at Kat.

"What do you expect when you give two muggle raised kids a santa's elf for the summer?' Kat asks with a grin.

"So how was travelling the world with distant relatives?" Kat asks with a sceptical expression.

"Eventful." I say vaguely.

Lou and Will snort.

"Could you be vaguer? I WANT DETAILS! Why were you in Italy? Who are these people? Why didn't you reply to any of my letters?" she yells.

"I don't think Reyna and Coach Hedge are technically related to you?" Will points out.

"Oh I was travelling the world with strangers then." I shrug.

Her eyes bulge. "Why were you travelling the world with strangers? One of them is a coach?"

I sigh. "It's complicated and they're not strangers anymore. Reyna's one of my best friends and Coach is like a crazy uncle with a baseball bat."

"I'VE BEEN REPLACED AS YOUR BFF!" She squeaches.

I gulp. 'No! Reyna's very different from you."

"She's like a warrior princess." Lou adds. "She walks around in long purple robes and battle armour all the time. Honestly she scares the shit out of me."

I hold back a smile. Reyna can be intimidating, but deep down she's one of the sweetest people I know.

'And before you ask again you're not going to get a straight answer out of me." I tell her, making her pout.

"I never get to know anything."

"So how was your holidays?" Will asks, changing the topic.

She grins. "Great. I found out when my birthday is and spent lots of time with Draco."

"When is it?" I ask. I had never told them my birthday. I remember it now, but I never feel like celebrating.

"June 5th." She grins. "I got a shitload of presents. Oh that reminds me." She opens her trunk and pulls out three journals.

She hands the yellow one to me and the black one to Will. We automatically swap.

I see my name already in it. "Why did you get us diary's?"

Thankfully I can't feel anyone soul in this one, but you never know with Kat.

She smirks and takes out a pen, writing something in her blue one.

I look down at the page to see words forming on it. _Sup Grandpa and Glowstick_ written in Italian.

I glare at her. "How do they work?"

Kat then explains how they work and where she got them.

Lou Ellen peers over Will's shoulder. "HA! Grandpa! I heard about those rumours."

Does she mean camp or school?

"What rumours?' Kat asks.

"Oh." Lou Ellen freezes. "Um last term. Some people said that Nico was apparently I some time freezing casino and is from the 1940's."

I groan. Great, at least that's one secret I don't have to hide.

"Someone must have told or overheard." Will says.

"It's true?" Lou asks.

"Yes." I admit.

"Wow! You are a capsicule." She grins.

"What does that even mean?!" I groan.

"Didn't you watch the movies I gave you last Christmas?" Will pouts.

"I watched the one with the man in the bat costume but I didn't get around to the others." I explain.

"Batman the beginning." Will groans.

"Anyone know who our Defence professor is this year?" Will asks.

We all shake our heads.  
"With our luck probably Satan himself." Kat answers.

"I didn't know father was looking for a job." I mutter, making Wil and Lou smirk.

"What about you two? What did you do all holidays?" Kat asks them.

They share a look before answering. "Summer Camp."

"Let's go ask the Golden Trio what they did, maybe they'll give me a straight answer." Kat huffs, pulling me from the compartment, leaving Will, Lou and Vergo.

Eventually we find them in a compartment with a sleeping man.

When they see me Hermione asks. 'Nico? Are you alright? You look a bit sick."  
I groan. I've spends weeks in that damn infirmary, but I apparently still look sick.

"I'm fine." I grumble.

"How were your holidays?" Kat asks the trio.

Ron happily starts talking about Egypt.

I am a bit jealous. Those tombs sound interesting.

"What about you, Nico?" Harry asks.

"Travelled the world." I shrug.

"Really?" Hermione asks. "Where did you go?"

"Uh, America, Greece, Rome, Italy, France, Puerto Rico, Spain." I shrug. I hadn't had a chance to enjoy any of it.

They all gape at me.

"Bloody hell." Ron mutters. "Where haven't you been?"

"Egypt." I say, making him grin.

"What about you Harry?" I ask, sitting down.

"I just stayed with my Aunt and Uncle." He says sadly. "But I blew up my Aunt Marge so I had to spend the rest of the holidays in the Leaky Cauldron."

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BLEW UP MARGE!?" Kat yells, almost waking the man.

"You know her?" Harry asks surprised.

"I caught her in a fishing net on my apartment roof." She explains, grinning at the memory.

From there she goes on to explain her fishing trip.

By the end of it Harry and Ron were dying of laughing and Hermione was horrified.

"I have pictures!" Kat declares, taking out her phone and showing us pictures of a large screeching woman in a fishing net.

"THAT'S BLOODY BRILLIANT!" Ron exclaims.

A couple hours later when we are once again in our compartment with Vergo (who was serving us pizza and pumpkin juice) the train suddenly stops and the air freezes.

The shadows around us seem to grow stronger as if acting on someone else's control.

"What's going on?" Kat asks, putting her vegie pizza down.

I start twisting my ring. There's something here.

I feel a horrible sadness in my chest, like I was back in Tartarus.

I see a faint black shadowey creature before passing out.

" _Child of Hades, what more could I do to you? You are perfect! So much sorrow and pain!"_ Misery's voice echoes in my mind.

 **Will (POV)**

When the cloaked creature enters out compartment it immediately moves towards Nico, who had already fainted.

"Sirius Black is not here! Leave!" Kat yells, her voice quivering.

I immediately jump in front of Nico, causing the creature to back away and leave the compartment.

"I guess it doesn't like glow sticks." Lou mutters, looking pale.

In seconds Vergo has reappeared with several large blocks of chocolate.

"Oh dear… oh dear." She mutters, handing us all large quantities of chocolate. "Young masters and mistresses must eat." She says, looking at Nico worriedly.

I try to shake Nico awake. "NICO!"

After a minute he stirs. 'Did anyone else hear that?"

"MASTER NICO!" Vergo squeaks, pushing a whole block of chocolate into his hand. "Eat. It will help with the Dementors effects."

"Dementors?" I ask. I suddenly remembering reading about them. "Shouldn't they be in Azkaban?"

"A prisoner escaped Azkaban. The oh so wonderful ministry decided to send the Dementors to look for him."

"Why are they on a school train?" Lou Ellen asks.

"Lucius says they think he's after Harry Potter." Kat explains.

I'm still not used to her father being Lucius Malfoy.

The compartment door slides open, revealing a man in scruffy robes covered in scars. "Are you alright?"

"Master Nico fainted." Vergo sqeaks. 'Vergo gave them all chocolate."

He smiles warmly at the elf. "Are you alright then, Nico?" he asks, looking around us, probably not sure who Nico is.

"I'm fine." Nico grumbles. "I just got a little light headed."

"HEY!" Kat exclaims. "I met you in Grignotts last year! Lupin right?"

He nods. "Kat correct?"

She nods. "So why are you on the train?"

"I'm the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." He explains.

"I hope you're more competent than the last two." Nico mutters.

"Anything is better than Quirrldimort and Lockhart." Kat says, making Professor Lupin raise his eyebrows.

The compartment door opens again. "Ella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Draco." Kat groans, confusing Lupin.

"I thought your name is Kat?" he asks.

"My birth name is Elladora Malfoy." She shrugs. "But please continue calling me Kat Williams."

He nods, a look of realisation of his face.

"I should go check on the other compartments." Lupin tells us. "Make sure you eat all that chocolate."

Vergo then hands Draco chocolate as well.

"Master Ferret Face should eat chocolate as well." She says, smiling at him.

Lupin walks out, not being able to hide his smile.

We all burst into laughter, but Draco sneers. "Ella could you please tell your servant to stop calling me that."

"Technically she's my servant, and I say she can call you whatever she likes." Nico says, with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Master Ferret Face." Vergo nods, making Malfoy sneer even more and storm out.

"He's in a mood." Kat declares.

 **Nico (POV)**

"You fainted? Y both really faint?" Malfoy asks, blocking Harry and my way "Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron says angrily.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley? Did the scary Dementor frighten you too?" he asks, looking as though Christmas came early.

"Stop being a git." Kat tells him, elbowing him in the stomach.

"Ella!" he whines, as though she's spoiling his fun. "Besides is not my fault your little friends are scared of a little darkness."

I snort. If he only knew.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Lupin asks, making his way out of one of the carriages.

Draco sneers at his, taking in his shabby appearance. "Oh no sir. No problem here, professor." He says with a hint of sarcasm.

Malfoy then walks through the door, once again with Crabbe and Goyle at his side.

"Sorry about my git of a brother." Kat says to us.

We make our way through the corridor to the great hall, but are stopped before we could join the other students.

"Potter, Di Angelo, Granger and Ellen, I want to see you all." McGonagall yells over the crowd.

I am rarely brought to her office for something other than trouble. I don't think I've broken any rules yet.

"You're not in trouble." She tells us. "I merely want a word in my office. "Move along, Malfoy, Weasley, Solace."

Kat glares at the name, before storming off with the others.

We follow McGonagall to her office where she ushers for us all to sit down.

'Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you two have taken ill on the train." McGonagall tells us.

I feel myself blushing. "I just fainted. Not the first time." I shrug.

She raises her eyebrows. "Do you faint often?"

I feel myself blushing even more. "Exhaustion."

She doesn't seem too relieved by that. Before she could ask any questions Madam Pomfrey comes flying into the room.

"Oh it's you two." She says when she sees me and Harry. "Honestly I might well move your rooms into the hospital wing. What dangerous things did you two do this time?"

Lou Ellen chuckles next to me.

"It was a dementor, Poppy." McGonagall tells her.

They exchange a dark look and Madam Pomphrey clucks disapprovingly.

"Setting Dementors around a school." She mutters, feeling Harry's forehead. "They won't be the first to collapse… yes he's all clammy."

She then moves onto me, feeling my forehead. "You're freezing. And when was the last time you ate? You're skin and bone, and you look terribly ill."

I groan, before muttering. "You sound like Will."

"He's a bright boy. I actually agreed to let him become my assistant this year." She says with a small smile.

Lou Ellen cheers. "He's the head medic at our summer camp infirmary. He practically forced Nico to move in there the last three weeks."

"He did." I grumble.

"Good." She tells me, before looking checking my pulse, and clucking again. "Terrible things they are and the effect they have on those who are already delicate."  
"I'M NOT DELICATE!" Harry and I yell together.

I went through Tartarus itself. I am not delicate.

"Of course you're not." She says absent-mindedly.

"What do they need?" McGonagall

"Bed rest should do for Harry, but this one should spend at least one night in the hospital wing." She says, looking at me.

"I'M FINE!" We yell together.

"I am not staying in the hospital wing!' I insist. "I'm perfectly fine."

She snorts, clearly not believing me.

"They should at least have some chocolate." She says.

"While you're here. Will wanted to ask you a healing question." Lou Ellen tells her.

Madam Pomphrey turns to her. "What is it?"

"How do you heal werewolf scratches?" she asks, earning herself a glare from me.

McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey both freeze, before sharing a meaningful look.

"Why do you ask?" Pomphrey asks gruffly.

"Nico has two horrible scratches." Lou Ellen supplies.

Madam Pomphrey turns to me, giving me a glare saying: Why is it always you?

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asks sharply.

I go to answer, but Lou Ellen does for me. "He had a run in with a pack of werewolves in Puerto Rico."

"It was Portugal." I correct.

Hermione gives me an incredulous look.

"Will's been trying to get that wound to close for the last three weeks." Lou Ellen explains helpfully.

"I must say I am quite impressed he was able to do anything without magic." Pomphrey says. "Well you both need chocolate and you are definitely staying in the hospital wing tonight, Di Angelo."

I groan.

"Professor Lupin already gave us chocolate. He gave it to all of us." Harry says.

"Did he know?" Madam Pomfrey says approvingly, still hovering over my arm. "So we finally got a Defence Against the Dark Arts who knows his remedies?"

"Are you sure you feel alright, Potter?" McGonagall asks sharply.

"Yes." He sighs.

"Now Di Angelo you go with Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing. Potter you wait outside while I have a word with Ms Granger and Ellen." McGonagll says, ignoring my protests.

"Can you tell Will and Kat that I was kidnapped by Madam Pomfrey?" I ask Harry.

Madam Pomfrey drags me to the hospital wing, muttering about dementors and danger prone students.

When we get to the hospital wing I (reluctantly) remove my shirt, making her gasp.

I know I have plenty of scars. Claw marks from Tartarus and the wars, sword wounds, arrows from upset Apollo kids and Hunters.

"What happened?" she gasps, pulling out more healing potions.

"Nothing I will admit to." I sigh, falling back onto my usual bed. She's right, I should just move in here.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say on the last chapter Emma and I wrote this before Magnus Chase and Trials of Apollo came out so this won't be canon complicit with those books.**

 **Nico POV**

The next morning I sneak out, escaping to breakfast.

"YOU SHOULD BE IN THE HOSPTAL WING!" Will yells when he sees me.

"No." I insist, sitting down.

He glares at me. "Doctors Or-"

"Do not finish that sentence!" I hiss, glaring at him.

"Dude Harry said you have werewolf scratches? Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing? Or howling at a full moon?"

I sigh. "Scratches can't turn you, only bites. And I'm not spending my first week back at school in the hospital wing."

"Werewolf?" Hannah asks, gaping at me. "You faced a werewolf and survived?"

"No. He faced a werewolf pack and killed their alpha." Lou adds helpfully, walking past our table.

I glare at her. NOT HELPING!

They all gape at me and I notice Professor Lupin looking a bit pale at the front table.

"Reyna did most of it." I mutter

"Wait this Warrior princess chick Lou mentioned yesterday?"

I ignore her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Draco says, appearing behind his sister. "Di Angelo faints at the sight of a dementor. The sight of a werewolf would make him piss himself."

Kat pushes Draco's head against the table, letting out a loud BANG!

"What have I said about being an asshole?" she asks, glaring at him.  
"You don't say anything, you tend to prefer violence." He mutters, rubbing his head.

"Because nothing else gets through that think skull of yours." She replies.

Draco walks back to the Slytherin table to do an encore of his fainting impression.

"Honestly by the end of the year you probably will have killed him." Will says, giving her a small warning look.

Cedric Diggory walks over to us, his prefer badge neatly on his robes. "Here are you're third year timetables."

I say a quick thank you and start scanning mine, freezing when I see what I have last period.

"I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures." I tell him. "I took Ancient Runes."

He shrugs. "Sorry, but no changing now."

I turn to notice a smirking Kat.

"What did you do?" I hiss, making her smirk grow.

"Come on, Nico! You're great with creatures. Besides you're already fluent in Ancient Greek and Latin, why take ancient Runes?" she tells me in a tone far too cheerful for Monday morning.

"You are?" Hermione asks, turning to us.

I don't even have the book!" I argue, ignoring the bushy haired girl.

"What a coincidence! Much to shopkeepers dismay I bought a spare." She grins.

"I'm not going." I insist, glaring at her.

"But Hagrid will be so disappointed if you don't go! He might even think it's just because he's the teacher." She tells me with a smirk.

"Hagrid's the teacher?" I ask, in surprise. "I thought it was some Grumpyplant."

They chuckle. "Something equally ridiculous." Kat waves off.

"Maybe you can be transferred." Will suggests, sending Kat a glare.

"Divination and Ancient Runes are at the same time." Susan tells us.

I groan. "I'll take muggle studies then. I need to learn about modern muggles anyway."

"So it's true?" Justin breathes. "You're from the past?"

I reluctantly nod. "Yes. It's true."

"Cool." A fourth year breathes "What was it like in the 40's?"

"Old fashioned." I say vaguely, suddenly wanting to go back to the infirmary. "I am a pureblood, but I went to muggle elementary school, so I knew the basics of the muggle world."

Kat smirks. "Too bad you're oblivious now, Capsicule."

"I still don't know what that means." I grumble, making half the Hufflepuff table laugh.

"You can't take muggle studies either." Will tells me. "It's on the same time as Divination."

I groan. "Fine, I'll take Care of Magical Creatures, but I'll drop it after I get maimed."

Kat grins at me, before fishing around in her bag. "Here's your book."

Half the table yells out, but before they could do anything a book with a large fanged mouth jumps out, trying to bite off the belt wrapped around it.

I take one of the butter knives and stab it through the book, silencing it.

Will glares at me, while the rest of students gape at me

"I have good reflexes." I shrug, putting the book (complete with knife) into my bag.

Hagrid takes that moment to enter the great hall, absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one of his hands.

Kat wrinkles her nose in disgust.

He pauses between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. "Alright." He says eagerly. "All of yer 're in my firs ever lesson, right after lunch. I've been up since five getting it read. Me a teacher? Honestly." He grins in disbelief, before heading towards the teachers table.

"You can't back out now." Will tells me.

I groan.

"We should go." Will tells us. 'Divination is at the top of the north tower, it will take us ten minutes to get there."

"Unless…" Kat says, grinning at me.  
"NO!" Will yells, gaining the attention of a couple first years. He lowers his voice. "Nico is not allowed to shadow travel."

I go to protest, but am silenced by his glare.

"But I want a personal taxi." She pouts. "Why can't he? Is it the wound? Does shadow travel hurt?"

I glare at Will. "I may have shadow travelled across the world. Will's being overprotective."

She raises her eyebrows. "Damn dude. You get tired after a basic jump, but across the world?"

"Exactly." Wills says, glaring at me. 'Let's getting _walking."_

We follow after Wil who somehow always seems to know the way to class.

"How are you still physic?" I whisper. "Apollo's gift still isn't working."

"My physic dreams still don't work, but sensing stuff like the way to class and that Kat Is going to punch her brother." He shrugs.

I raise my eyebrows. "You don't need tp be physic to know that."

"Hey lovebirds! Can you stop whispering dirty things to each other long enough to talk to me." Kat calls.

We both blush like crazy, glaring at her.

"W-w-were n-n-ot" I stutter, blushing even more.

She smirks at me. "I'm just teasing."

Once we had climbed the spiral staircases Kat was puffing, while Will and I are completely fine.

"H-how a-are y-you not tired." Kat puffs, catching her breath.

"I spent my summer running from monsters and shadow travelling. Will went to summer camp and is an annoyingly big believer in exercise in a healthy lifestyle. You spent your summer being catered to by Vergo and eating." I say, smirking at her.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" She accuses.

I roll my eyes. "I'm calling you lazy."

"I go for morning runs around the lake. You can join me if you like." Will suggests.

A look of disgust appears on her face. "Hell no."

"How do we get to Divination anyway? Are you sure we're in the right place?" I ask Will.

He looks around the small area, grinning when he looks at the ceiling.

I look up to see a circular trapdoor.

"How do we get up there?" Kat asks.

"We're the first ones he- never mind." A Gryffindor girl puffs, before noticing us.

Pavarti Patil appears behind her, also puffing.

"So we're in the right place?" Kat asks.

They nod, not seeming too sure themselves.

Over the next half hour more student's stream in, filling the small landing.

At last the golden trio arrive and a silver ladder descends from the ceiling.

Following after the golden trio (who had somehow found their way to the front) we climb the ladder to see a large circular room that I can hardly believe is a classroom. It's all very dimly lit so I can see perfectly, while Will is glowing slightly. Scattered all over the room are crystal balls, teacups, and other ridiculous things.

"Why is Will glowing?" Hermione asks sharply.

"No one knows." Ron shrugs. "Harry can talk to snakes, Lou Ellen can change her hair, and Will's a walking candle."

I smirk, and take a seat in the back of the room in the darkest corner. The pouting candle follows after me along with Kat and Lou Ellen who also both smirking.

I notice a frizzy haired woman dressed in eccentric clothes with glasses that make her eyes seem huge hidden in the shadows.

I make the shadows disappear around her, making her appear to the rest of the class.

Will glares at me and mouths. "NO UNDERWORLD-Y STUFF!"

"Welcome." The woman says in a misty voice. "How wonderful to see you all in the physical world at last."

I scoff.

"Sit, my children, sit." She tells us.

"Gods of Olympus kill me now." I mutter so only Will can hear.

"Welcome to Divination." She says, sitting in a large arm chair. "My name is Professor Twelawny. You may not have seen me before, I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle can cloud my inner eye."

"So you have chosen to study Divination the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the onset if you do not have the sight then there is very little I can teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field."

I notice Kat smirking at Will and whispering. "You're so doing all my homework, Raven."

I roll my eyes, long since given up on understanding what she means.

"Witches and Wizards as talented as though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing are yet able to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future." Her large eyes move across the students.

"You boy!" she says suddenly to Neville. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I-I think so." He replies, seeming startled.

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term small be dedicated to reading tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry."

"Beware a redhead man." She shoots suddenly to Pavarti, who edges nervously away from Ron.

"In the summer season we shall progress to the Chrystal ball if we have finished with fire omens that is. In the winter month two of our number will disappear. Unfortunately classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in Easter one of our number will leave us forever."

The class falls into muttered silence, seemingly wondering who the three that will die are.

I resist the urge to scoff. I can actually sense when someone is about to die, and she's the only one I'm getting that sense off of if she keeps talking.

"I wonder dear." She says to Lavender Brown. "If you could pass me the largest silver teapot."

Lavender does as she's told, looking relieved.

"Thank you, my dear incidently that thing you are dreading it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender visibly trembles.

"Now I want you all to divide into pairs collect a tea cup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remind. Swirl these around the cup three times around the cup three times with a left hand, then turn the cup upside down on the saucer, wait for the last of thee tea to drain away then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of unfogging the future. I shall move amongst you helping and instructing.

"Oh and dear." She catches Neville by the arm as he stands up. "After you've broken your first cup would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones."

In seconds Neville had broken his teacup.

I take two blue teacups from the shelves and hand them to one to Will.

"Don't you want to be my partner, Nicky?" Kat pouts.

"You can go with me, blondie." Lou Ellen tells her, handing Kat a tea cup.

She shrugs brings their cups over to Twelawney to be filled.

I reluctantly drink my disgusting tea. I had only just got my taste buds back I'd rather not burn them off.

Once all my tea is gone, I swirl the dregs around and drain the cup.

Will does the same and hands his cup to me.

"What do you see?" he asks me.

I look down to the piles of soggy brown leaves. "Leaves."

"Read the book." He sighs, studying my leaves.

"Well I guess if you squint it looks like a sun." he says, hiding a smile. "Which now looks like it's waving. I think your father's being a dumbass."

He blushes, not being able to hide his smile.

Suddenly Twelawny sweeps towards, us her abnormally large eyes filled with panic. "You have an aura of death, boy."

I roll my eyes. "A two year old could tell me that."

Twelawny starts shivering manically. "You're aura it is abnormal, as though you do not belong."

I sigh. "I'm from the 1940's of course I don't belong."

Everyone is watching us now. "The rumours are true?" Lavender asks.

Before I could reply Twelawny starts speaking again.

"DEATH! DEATH SURROUNDS YOU!" She shrieks, her eyes bulging even more.

I grit my teeth.

Will puts his hand on my shoulder, but I shrug him off. "Don't you have teaching to do?" I hiss.

She continues shrieking for another ten minutes about how I reek of death.

Eventually I've had enough, pouring my tea leaves over her head and climb the ladder.

I stop at the top, turning to glare at them. "Will, where's the Ancient Runes classroom."

"Second floor, west wing, behind portrait of old maidens." He answers instantly.

Ignoring the confused looks the class is sending him I make my way to ancient runes.

When I arrive at Ancient Runes I see Lou Ellen and Hermione sitting in the front row.  
"I don't believe you are in this class." The professor tells me.

"I'm dropping Divination." I tell them. "I had planned to take this subject, but a friend of mine changed my subjects."

The teachers gives me an understand look and signals for me to sit down.

"How are you here?" I whisper, sitting between Lou Ellen and Hermione. "You were both in Divination."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." They answer together.

Lou Ellen hands me a book labelled "Beginners guide to Latin."

I smirk at Lou Ellen, and start reading.

 **Kat (POV)**

"Since your partner has cruelly abandoned us." I say, taking Will's cup from his hands.

"That's Nico's cup. Mine's on Twelawney's head." He tells me, not seeming bothered.

I smirk, studying Nico's leaves. "Okay, that looks kind of like a man…. Wait maybe it's a mountain. Oh wait there's the weapon thing the grim reaper had." I say, before adding with a smirk. "Nico's going to kill someone."

"That can't be…" Will begind before seeing the leaves "Oh yeah."

Lou Ellen studies her book. "It's an omen of death."

Will and Lou Ellen share a smile. "Lets just hope it's Trelawney he kills."

Will rolls his eyes while Lou laughs. "And your leaves Kat… uh it kind of looks like a retarded ferret."

"My dear brother then." I smirk, before noticing what's happening at the front of the class.

Trelawney lets out a scream, dropping the teacup in her hand.

She sinks into a vacant chair, tea leaves still in her frizzy hair.

"My dear boy… my poor dear boy… no it is kinder not to say…" she mutters dramatically.

I move closer, in spite of the obvious ridiculousness of this class.

"YOU HAVE THE GRIM!" She exclaims dramatically.

I think back to the book. Isn't that the death omen?

Half the class gasps dramatically while the rest just seem confused.

"The what?"

"The giant spectral dog that haunts church yards, my boy it is the worst omen… of death."

I scoff.

When we arrive at Transfiguration everyone is still whispering about Harry's inevitable death.

When Nico's arrived with Hermione and Lou (who had disappeared right after Divination) I glare at him. "YOU ABANDONED ME!"

He rolls his eyes and takes a seat between me and Will.

McGoogle starts explaining Anamignus's, pulling my attention away from Harry. Being an animal sounds so cool! I'd probably be something like a tiger (anything but ferret)

When McGonagall transforms into a tabby cat, I am the only one to cheer. "I WANT TO DO THAT!"

Will scoffs next to me.

McGogo transforms back, giving me a light glare. "Miss Malfoy, becoming an anamignus is an incredibly difficult combination of spells, meditation and potions. And Illegal under the age of seventeen." She tells me, before adding. "All things I have already said, which you would know if any of you were paying attention."

I pout a little at my name.

The rest of the class doesn't seem to notice, except Nico who's just confused.

"Not that it matters, but that is the least applause I have ever gotten from a transformation."

Everyone's heads turn towards Harry.

Before I could speak Hermione had raised her hand. "Please Professor we just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves and…"  
"Ah of course." Says Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

I smirk.

"Uh me." Harry says awkwardly.

"And Nico will kill him." I add with a smirk, confusing Nico.

"Huh?" Nico asks, looking confused. "I hadn't planned on killing anyone."  
"Your tealeaves." I say with a smirk. "Apparently you're a murderer."

He visibly pales, and Will glares at me.  
"I see. Then you should know Potter than Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favourite way of greeting a new class if it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my collegues-" she suddenly breaks off.

My smirk widens. "Didn't you call Lockhart a blubbering fool?"

She ignores me. "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I will not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True seerers are very rare and Professor Trelawney…" she stops again.

I smirk at Will, who mouths. "I'm not a seerer!"

Gogo continues in a very matter of face tone "You look in excellent health to me Potter, so you will excuse me if I do not let you off homework today, I assure you if you do die you need not hand it in, nor would Mr Di Angelo if he is in Azkaban."

I laugh. Nico could break out in seconds.

During lunch we fill Nico in on what happened in Divination, while people whisper around us about Nico killing Harry. Honestly I was bloody joking!  
After a potions lesson of trying to kill Professor Snape with the sheer power of my glare, I make my way to Charms, where Draco is waiting with his human book ends as always.

"DRACO!" I squeal, putting my arm through his. "How are you this lovely day?"

"Wondering what possessed you." He says, raising his eyebrows at me. "And hoping Potter does meet his untimely demise." He adds with a smirk.

I elbow him in the stomach. "Bad twin."

"Huh?" Crabbe (or Goyle. Who can be bothered remembering?) asks.

"What do you mean huh?" Susan asks.

"Why did the mudblood call him her twin?" the other asks in confusion.

I burst into laughter. "I knew you idiots are slow, but wow."  
"Didn't you idiots read the prophet last year?" Nico asks, barely hiding his smirk.

"I don't think they can read." Draco and I answer together, before glaring at each other.

"She's my sister." Draco explains in a slow voice as if speaking to a toddler.

"Oh." They say together.

One suddenly appears at my side.

"AH! I'VE BEEN BOOKENDED!" I shriek, hiding behind Nico.

The book end continues to follow me as I hide behind students and attempt to hide behind Flitwick.

When we arrive at Care of Magical creatures I still have a book end following me. "GO AWAY!"

Draco snickers, apparently not being too bothered by losing one of his bodyguards.

"Crabbe's not going to leave you alone that easily." He smirks, noticing the golden trio arriving.

"I thought it was Goyle." I mutter, turning to the golden trio. "Are you stalking me? This is our third class together today!"

Hermione scoffs. "Why do you have a body guard?"

"I don't think he can tell boys and girls apart." I shrug, making them chuckle.

"Come on now, get a move on!" Hagrid calls from his hut.

Uh, he's wearing a moleskin cloak. I really should buy him some animal friendly clothes for Christmas.

"Got a real treat for yeh, today. Great lesson commin up. Everyone ere? Come on, follow me." He calls, strolling towards the forest.

I start getting excited. Nico's told me lots of stories about the forest, battling trolls, archery lessons from centaurs. I wanna go!  
Sadly Hagrid turns off towards an empty paddock.

"Everyone gather around the fence. There, make sure you can see. Now the first thing you'll want to do is open your books."

"How?" Draco and I ask together.

I turn to glare at him, before yelling. "STOP DOING THAT!"

Sadly he had yelled the same thing.

Everyone starts laughing.

"Aye?" says Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Draco asks, taking out his book which is wrapped in rope.

I pull out the identical rope wrapped book our parents had bought for us.

Everyone else starts taking out their books, all held still in different ways (the most original still being Nico's knife.)

"Hasn't anyone been able to open their book?" Hagrid asks.

We all shake our heads.

"You've got to stroke em!" Hagrid says as though this is the most obvious thing in the world.

I reluctantly start stroking mine's spine, making it purr and lay open.

Nico pulls the knife out of his, but it still doesn't move.

"You killed it!" Hagrid exclaims, looking horrified.

"Hey Nico! Can I borrow your knife?" Lou asks.

"NO!" Hagrid calls, before grumbling "Five points from Hufflepuff for murder."

The class starts whispering again, making me groan.

"The polecat that became your clothes might say the same thing." I tell him, crossing my arms.  
He blushes.

"Oh how silly we've all been!" Draco sneers. "We should have stroken them! Why didn't we guess?"

"I-I thought they were funny." Hagrid says uncertainly.

"Oh tremendously funny! Really witty! Giving us books that try and rip our hands off." Draco continues.

I notice Hagrid looking downcast. Poor guy.

"It's not Hagrid's fault you screamed like a little girl when you first saw them." I say, making him blush. "And you say Nico and Harry are easily frightened."

The class chuckles.

"At least I didn't faint!" he replies, looking as red as Ron's hair.

"Right then." Says Hagrid. "Well you've got your books and… and now you need the magical creatures, so I'll go and get em."

"God, this place is going to the dogs! That oaf teaching classes? My father will have a fit when I tell him." Draco continues.  
"Doesn't father have his own life? From what I've seen all he does is put his abnormally pointy nose where it doesn't belong." I say, glaring at him.

Draco glares at me. He opens his mouth to reply when Nico speaks.

"Kat, you have your father's nose." Nico points out.

"I DO NOT!" I huff, covering my nose. "I have my mother's nose."

"They have the same nose. They're cousins." Lou Ellen says, smirking.

Lavender Brown squeals, pointing towards the other end of the paddock.

In the other end of the paddock there are dozens of beautiful horse bird creatures.

"Gods of Olympus, save me." Nico mutters from my side.

I will never understand that boy.

Hagrid comes jogging into the paddock behind them.

We all move back as the creatures move towards us, being tied to the fence by Hagrid.

"Hyppocrifs!" Hagrid roars happily. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

They are beautiful, and Draco looks like he's about to piss himself which is always a plus.

"So" Says Hagrid, beaming at the class. "If yer wanna come a bit nearer."

I cautiously approach the fence with the golden trio, Will and Lou. Nico on the other hand seemed to move even further away.

"Now, first thing yer gotta know about Hyppogrifs is they're proud. Easily offended Hyppogriffs are. Don't never insult one cuz it might be the last thing you do."

I notice Draco and the book ends (who had returned to their original book) aren't listening. They seem to be plotting something. That idiot better not ruin the class for Hagrid.

"Yer always wait for the Hyppogrif to make the first move." Hagrid continues "Its polite see, you walk towards em and yer bow and yer wait. If he bows back you're allowed to touch him, if he doesn't bow then get away from him sharpish because those talons hurt. Right, who wants to go first?"

The rest of the class back even further away, even I'm a little nervous.

"No one?" Hagrid says with a pleading look.

I bite my lip, considering volunteering.

To my relief Harry volunteers.

There's an intake of breath behind us, followed by whispers of tea leaves. Dumbasses.

"Good man, Harry!" Hagrid cheers. "Right then, let's see how you get on with Buckbeack."

He unties one of the Hippocrifs, causing the crowd to go into silence.

Hagrid whispers something to Harry.

Harry bows nervously to Buckbeack, but the Hippogrif doesn't move.

"Ah." Hagrid says, sounding worried.

To everyone's surprise Buckbeak chooses this moment to bow to Harry.

"Well done, Harry!" Hagrid cheers "Right, yeh can touch him."

Harry nervously moves towards the Hippogriff, patting it nervously.

We all start cheering, except my git of a brother of course.

"Right then, Harry. I reckon he might let yer ride him." Hagrid tells him.

Hoists himself onto the Hippogriff seemingly confused about where to hold onto.

Soon Buckbeak has taken into the air, bringing Harry with him.

We all wait nervously for Harry to land (except for the Slytherins who seem to be hoping he falls.)

When Harry lands we all cheer again.

"Good job 'Arry!" Hagrid roars. "Who else wants a go?"

We all rush forward (except Nico who seems to be hiding behind a tree) to the now untied Hippogrifs.

Will and I bow nervously to our bronze Hipogriff, who bows back.

I grin, and start petting it's head.

"I bet you're not dangerous at all." Draco drawls from a couple Hippogriffs over. "Are you? You ugly great brute."

Oh no.

Draco lets out a high pitched scream and next second Hagrid is wrestling Buckbeck into his collar.

I rush over to him. "You dumbass. You alright?"

"I'M DYING!" Draco yells In my ear. "IT'S KILLED ME!"

I roll my eyes, inspecting his blood soaked arm.

"You're not dying!" Hagrid exclaims, looking very white.

Poor guy.

"Someone help me get him out of ere." Hagrid roars, pulling Draco into his arms.

I quickly take a photo of Draco screaming being carried by the giant teddy bear that is Hagrid, before rushing after them.

Will and Nico appear at me side, probably wanting to get away from the Hippogriffs.

We run alongside Hagrid as Draco continues to scream out in pain, and yelling that Father is going to hear about this.

After a long run to one of the highest towers in the school where the hospital wing is (That's logical) Hagrid places Draco onto one of the beds.

"YOU!" Madam Pomphrey hisses when she sees Nico.

"I'm sorry!" Hagrid wails. "He shouldn't have insulted him!"

She then notices the screaming Draco.

"What happened?" she asks.

Will seems to appear at her side, handing her all the medical supplies necessary.

"He bloody insulted a Hippogriff." I sigh, sitting on the bed next to his.

They quickly heal his cut, giving him pain relieiving potions. "I would suggest not using your arm too much over the next few days, Mr Malfoy.

"Now you-" she says, turning to where Nico had been to find him missing.

She seethes, handing Draco a bandage. "Faces a werewolf and won't even stay in the hospital wing."

"Mr Solace, please apply these potions to the wound and replace his bandages. And please try and bring him to me tomorrow so I can check the wound properly."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Will agrees, glaring at the doorway where Nico had been.

Draco groans again, gaining our attention.  
"You alright?" I ask again.

He continues yelling about being dead. Dumbass.

Pansy Parkinson rushes through the door sobbing.  
"Draco!" she sobs, appearing at his side.

I wrinkle my nose. That girl better never become my sister-in-law.

"Oh, hello Elladora." She greets coldly when she finally notices.

"It's Kat." I correct, glaring at her.

"No it's not." Draco adds. "Father had it changed back to Elladora Narcissa Malfoy."

"WHAT?!" I yell.

"Father didn't want you to keep that filthy muggle name." Draco shrugs, snatching another potion from Will.

"Ugh why is the filthy mudblood here?" Pansy shrieks.

I glare at her.

"I'm madam Pomphrey's new assistant." He answers coldly. "And it's pronounced muggleborn."

I turn back to Draco. "Why didn't he ask? Or you tell me sooner?"

"I value my life." He answers plainly. "If you try to kill me here there are healers already on standby."

I roll my eyes. "Oh they won't be able to do anything once I'm done with you."

He gulps.

Madam Pomphrey comes bustling in. "I think it's best you both leave. It's almost dinner time."

"Ella, could you write father and tell him? I would but…" Draco asks, signalling to his arm.

"Fine." I agree. "I'll inform him of your untimely death."

With that I leave the room.

When I get back to my dorm I pull out some muggle paper and a pen and start writing.

 _Dear Mother and Lucifer_

 _During our Care Of Magical creatures lesson Draco defied the Professors advice and insulted a Hippogriff. He is now in the hospital wing complaining about his death (whiny baby) he has a large gash across his arm, which Madam Pomphrey and her assistant healed. He will leave the hospital wing in a few days and will be able to use his arm again in a week._

 _Katerina Williams (NOT ELLADORA MALFOY! I can't believe you changed it without my permission!)_

I smile at my letter, placing it in a muggle envelope and sealing it with a smiley face sticker, sending Mojo off with the letter.

The next day the most stuck up looking owl I have ever seen arrived at the breakfast table, with a letter between his claws and a large parcel.

I hand it some of my toast, which it turns down. Rude.

I open the parcel to see lots of different wizarding sweets and a permission form for me to visit Hogsmeade. Too bad, I was looking forward to forging it.

I take the letter from its perfectly filed claws and start reading.

 _Dear Elladora._

 _How is Draco? I have already spoken to the governors and have filed to have the half breed oaf fired or at least have the beast that did it put down. May I ask why you sent the last letter on what the elves say is muggle paper? (For knowing that the elves have been punished)_

 _I do admit that perhaps we should have informed you of your name being returned to Elladora, but I do not believe it was necessary to have your permission as parents it is our right to decide your name. And may I also ask that you call me father or Lucius (not Lucifer)_

 _Lucius_ _Malfoy_

Wow, my father is a git.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you today because it's my birthday I am alone and your reviews make me happy.**

 **Nico POV**

It wasn't until the next Thursday that Draco gets out of the hospital wing, his arm in a sling.

We walk into Defence Against the Dark arts to see Draco whining about his pain to Pansy Parkinson. Kat walks over and wracks him over his head. "Don't be such a baby!

He glares at her. "I was injured by that beast!"

I sigh and take a seat next to Will.  
"That was your fault, and I got over having a new leg quicker than you're taking with this scratch." She replies.

"If I recall correctly you had a walking stick for a week that I was repeatedly hit with." He points out.

I shrug. "Why do you think I agreed to have the walking stick?"

His glare intensifies.

"Did you hear about Sirius Black?" Justin asks us, looking cautiously at Draco.

"What?" I ask.  
"Sirius Black has been spotted!" He exclaims, looking terrified. "It was by a muggle, not too far from here."

I notice Kat giving Draco a meaningful look.

"Maybe he's after Potter." Draco sneers.

"Why would he be after Harry?" Will asks.

Draco smiles cruelly at him. "Apparently he blames him for the Dark Lord falling."

"Apparently?" I question, raising my eyebrows at his obvious disbelief.

Before he could answer Professor Lupin comes sweeping into the class, smiling kindly at us.

He looks as shabby as ever though much healthier than he had on the train.

"Good afternoon." He greets. "You won't be needing your books, we'll be having a practical lesson. You will only be needing your wands."

I share a look with the others. We had never had a practical lesson in Defence before. Quirrell had always been too afraid and apparently Lockhart had tried with the Gryffindors and it was a disaster.

Once we had all put away our supplies, he speaks again. "Right, follow me."

We follow after Professor Lupin to the staff room (pretending we haven't already been there….) unfortunately when we arrive someone is already in the room.

"Professor Snape, must we go over this again?" Lupin sighs when he sees the slimy haired man. "I have this room booked all day for my lessons."

"I don't see how my presence will affect you class." He drawls. "Unless of course you plan on attempting to humiliate me again."

"How was I supposed to know that Neville's boggart would be you." Lupin replies, not seeming at all bothered by Snape's glare.

"You told him to image me in his grandmother's clothes!" Snape hisses.

The whole class bursts into fits of uncontrollable laughter (even most of the Slytherins)  
"Wait so you were in a vulture hat, ugly green dress and carrying a red hand bag?" Kat asks excitedly.

The intensified glare is answer enough.

"Miss Malfoy, I would prefer it if you did not mock me in front of the class." Snape sneers. "Honestly, you are far too much like your cousin."

"Tonks is pretty awesome, so thanks." She grins, opening her bag. "And speaking of mocking, have you washed you hair since we forcibly did it in first year?"

I notice Lupin trying to hide a smile at that.

Snape continues to glare. "10 points from Hufflepuff."

"You know what? I think it needs to be washed again." I say, pulling out my wand as Kat and Will do the same.

In seconds the shampoo bottles had jumped out of her bag and are chasing Professor Snape out of the staffroom yelling. "YOU NEED US! YA SLIMY GIT!"

Once Professor Lupin had stopped laughing he says. "Perhaps we should get on with our lesson."

"Why were you carrying those in your bag?" Draco asks, attempting to hide his own smile.

"I always come prepared." She shrugs, before turning back to professor Lupin. "Please tell me there will be more Snape's in dresses."

"Unlikely." Lupin replies, still smiling.

The wardrobe behind him gives a sudden jolt, causing Malfoy to let out a sudden squeak and jump back.

"No need to worry." Lupin tells us calmly. "There's a boggart in there."

Apparently this is need to worry as most of the class jumps back, and Draco hides behind his sister.

"Bloody baby!" Kat mutters, pushing him away. "What's a boggart?"

Lupin smiles calmly at us. "Does anyone know the answer?"

Will raises his hand. "It's a shapeshifter that takes the form of whatever the person seeing it fears most."

"Snape in a dress is pretty scary." Kat adds, grinning.

"Excellent, five points to Hufflepuff." He tells Will, making him blush.

I could swear I heard him mutter. "And another ten for a great prank against Sniverus."

It's official. He's the best Defence professor we've ever had. "Boggarts like dark enclosed spaces: wardrobes, cupboards under sinks, I even met one that found its way into a grandfather's clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice."

"So the boggart within has not yet assumed a form as it does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out he will immediately become whatever most of us most fear." Lupin explains.

"What if someone's greatest fear is a boggart?" I ask.

He looks thoughtful for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure. Perhaps it has before and we just assumed it was another monster, or perhaps it would choose to transform into your second greatest fear. Excellent question, five points to Hufflepuff."

"Now since there are so many of us we are at an advantage. Why is that?" He asks.

Blaise Zambini raises his hand. "Because there are so many of us we would confuse it. It wouldn't know what to transform into."

"Very good, Blaise. Five points to Slytherin." Lupin awards. "When facing a boggart it is always wise to face a boggart with a friend.

"Now the incantation to fight a boggart is very simple. Repeat after me: Ridikulus!"

"This class is ridiculous." Draco mutters, earning him an elbow in the ribs by Kat.

"Ridikulus." I repeat, feeling ridiculous.

"Now the thing that really defeats a boggart is laughter. When you see your boggart you must imagine it becoming something funny. Such as Neville's boggart was Snape, so he imagined him in his grandmother's clothes."

We all laugh again, hoping someone boggart is also Snape.

"Any volunteers?" Lupin asks.

"I'LL GO!" Kat yells over the crowd, making her way next to Professor Lupin.

"Alright Katerina. What is your greatest fear?" he asks her.

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Being the perfect pureblood heir."

I notice Draco pouting a little at this.

"How odd. An old friend of mine had the exact same boggart." Lupin says with an almost sad expression on his face.

"What did he do?" Kat asks.

"He turned it into his brothers face as apparently there was nothing funnier than his snobbish expression." Lupin says, making all the Hufflepuffs laugh.

"Excellent!" Kat exclaims, grinning at Draco. "It is the most amusing thing in the world."

"Elladora, we have the same face." Draco points out, looking a little angry.

"Nah I'm prettier." She shrugs. "So what do I do, Professor?"

"When the Boggarts walks out of that cupboard as yourself then you must picture your brothers face clearly in your mind, and if all is well then your boggart face shall become your brothers."

Draco huffs at this, apparently not finding it amusing.

"Then the Boggart will turn it's attention to the rest of the class who must also decide what their greatest fear is and find a way to make it comical."

I rack my mind. What is my greatest fear? Bianca and Hazel hating me? Having to be open about my sexuality? Cupid? Percy? No I already faced them. Will and Kat hating me? My father rejecting me?

Even when everyone else seemed to have figured it out I am still stumped.

"Everyone back away so Katerina can have a fair shot." Lupin tells us.

We all back to the wall, leaving Kat alone with the curboard.

"I will open it in 1- 2-" Lupin tell her, sending a spell at the wardrobe to force it open.

A pale figure steps out. The same white blonde, grey eyes and features but they seem more identical to Draco's than ever. Her clothes are all neatly worn, her Slytherin tie is even done up perfectly, a sight I never seen on Kat who I doubt even knows how.

"You filthy mudblood." The boggart sneers at Will and Justin, her lip curling cruelly.

"Riddikulus!" Kat shouts.

Suddenly the boggarts face begins to sprout white fur, her teeth growing to comical proportions. In seconds her face had become one of a ferret.

Most of the class bursts into laughter (everyone except a pouting Draco and a horrified Pansy)

"I thought you were going to do your brothers face?" Lupin, asks failing to supress his own smile.

"I did!" She grins.

The boggart then turns to the quivering Justin Fich Fletchy and suddenly transforms into a large fanged snake I recognise as the Baskillas.

"RIDIKULUS!" Justin yells, looking pale.

The Baskillas suddenly falls to the ground, instead being a small rubber snake.

The class chuckles and Will steps forward.

Suddenly the rubber snake grows back into a human, this time with messy gold hair, blue eyes and a tan, wearing a orange camp half blood shirt, flip flops his a bow flung over his shoulder. I recognise him as Lee, one of the sons of Apollo that died in the Titan war.

The only thing that doesn't remind me of Will is his glare, full of pure hatred. "You don't deserve to be cabin leader! You can't even use a bow! What can you do? Heal? Then why couldn't you save me?!" Lee yells, causing a heartbroken look to appear on Will's face.

"Riddikulus!" Will cries, causing Lee to turn into a sun piñata.

Crabbe steps forward, still looking confused.

Suddenly the piñata transform into a large pile of homework, causing Crabbe to let out a high pitched scream.

Draco sighs and points his wand at the book. "RIDIKULUS! Just like that being your fear is."

The pile of homework transforms into a small pea.

"That being the size of your brain." Draco adds, smirking.

The class bursts into laughter, and Susan steps forward.

The pea suddenly transforms into two people: a red head man and a blonde woman.

"You are such a disappointment!" The woman hisses, causing a tear to slide down Susan's face.

"I'm almost glad that I'm dead so I don't have to raise you!" The man yells.

"Ridikulus!" Lupin yells, standing in front of the sobbing Susan.

Her parents suddenly transform into two clown, which seem to terrify Hannah Abbott.

I step forward, expecting Bianca and Mama to suddenly appear, shouting similar things to what Susan's parents had.

The clowns turn to me and suddenly transform into a gaunt faced man, before changing again into Bianca, then Mama, then Eros and changing again and again before letting out a high pitched scream and running back inside the wardrobe.

Draco laughs, but everyone else just seems shocked.

"It appears the Boggart is afraid of you, Nico." Lupin tells me with a curious expression. "I've never heard of anything like it."

I shrink down. Of course even fear itself is afraid of me. Misery had called me perfect…

"I do not believe we'll be able to get the boggart to leave the wardrobe, so perhaps we should end the lesson here." Professor Lupin tells us. "Please find the chapter in your books on boggarts and summarise it."

As we return to our common room Susan is still sobbing. I suddenly forget my own troubles. Susan probably has no memories of her parents other than them calling her a disappointment.

Hannah wraps her arm around her friend, letting her sob into her arms.

"Would you like us to get you anything?" Kat asks, looking worried for her friend.

She gives a small nod, before muttering "Some tea maybe."

She gives her a small smile and pulls Will and I away.

"Poor Susan." Will says, still looking a little upset himself.

"Who was he?" Kat asks.

"One of my half-brothers." Will says quietly, his face turning a little guilty.

I then realize that neither of us had told Kat about discovering our families.

"Brothers?" she asks in a small voice.

He nods. "My fathers side. Sorry I never told you."

She looks away. "It's not my place to know unless you want me to."

Even with those words I can tell she's hurt that he never trusted her enough to tell her.

We walk into the kitchens to see Vergo working happily, chatting with the other elves.

"MASTER!" She exclaims when she sees me, hugging my legs.

"Ciao Vergo." I greet with a small smile.

"Does master need anything?" she asks.

"Could we please have some tea and maybe some biscuits?" I ask.

She nods excitedly.

"Why do masters look so sad?" she asks, beginning to bake biscuits from scratch.

"We just had a run in with a Boggart." Kat explains.

Vergo freezes. "What did Master do?" she asks, giving me a sharp look.

"It was on purpose." I say.

"Master often does stupid things on purpose." Vergo says, already putting the biscuits in the oven.

"It was in Defence Against Dark Arts." Will explains.

"Your Defence professors are often idiots." Vergo points out, making our tea.

"This one's not." Kat says.

Vergo just huffs and takes the biscuits from the oven.

"What did Masters see?" she asks.

"My brother." Will says quietly.

"Myself as Draco." Kat adds.

"It was scared of me." I answer, making her almost drop out biscuits.

"…Oh dear…" she mutters, handing us the plate of warm chocolate chip biscuits and a pot of tea."

"Vergo must go. Alexandra The Great is calling again. She most likely wants the TV remote again." Vergo tells us before disappearing with a POP!

"I think I forgot to undeclared her a mistress." Kat says with a small smirk.

I roll my eyes and bring the tea to Susan.

That afternoon we walk into Potions to see a clean haired Snape and confused Ravenclaws.

"DETENTION UNTIL CHRISTMAS!" He yells when he sees us. "50 POINTS EACH FROM YOUR HOUSE, MALFOY, DI ANGELO AND SOLACE!"

"Wow I haven't even spoken yet. This is a new record." Kat grins, taking a seat next to a confused Lou.

"You know what you did." He hisses, pointing to his now clean hair.

The class bursts into laughter.  
"YOU DID IT AGAIN?" Lisa Turpin asks.

"Yes." I say, sitting on Will's side.

Over the lesson it seemed Snape hates us even more, a feat I didn't think was possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nico (POV)**

Susan had become even more upset over the week. According to Kat she has. been having nightmares about her family, something I can relate to.

After a lot of thinking I decided I was going to help her.

"Susan?" I call, poking my head into the common-room where Hannah had convinced her to be rather than hiding in her room.

She looks at me in surprise. I rarely start a conversation with someone that's not already my friend.

"Yea, Nico?" she whimpers.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask.

She looks extremely confused, but gets up and follows me into an abandoned hallway.

"What I'm about to show you can't be repeated to anyone, understand?" I tell Susan, confusing her even more.

She nods.

"I have a type of family magic." I admit. "Like being a parselmouth or metamorphous. It's probably considered dark but I ask you to keep an open mind."

She looks very nervous but nods anyway.

I sigh, hoping I'm not making a huge mistake and call for the ghosts I had summoned earlier.

A man and woman step out of the shadows, startling Susan.

"M-mum?" Susan chokes, looking between the two spirits. "D-dad?"

"I can summon ghosts." I explain. "They'll be here until midnight. No one else can see them."

She nods, her eyes still fixed on her parents who are smiling warmly at her.

"Hello honey." Her mother greets, looking as shocked as she does. "I am so proud of you."

Susan suddenly bursts into tears, rushing over to her parents only to go right through them.

"I'm sorry." I tell her. "You can't touch them."

A tear streams down her face. "B-but they're here? They're really here?"

"Yes." I answer.

I walk out of the room with the thought: Will is going to kill me.

I cover for Susan for the rest of the day, where she hadn't shown up again for the rest of the day.

The next morning she pulls me over. "Thank you so much, Nico. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Before I could say anything I am pulled into a hug.

 **Kat (POV)**

After a month of detention with Nico, Will and Lou Ellen (For pouring a bottle of oil over Snape's head because apparently it just didn't look right), even Filch had ran out of ideas for how to punish us (or at least ones Dumbledore will let him do) he has now taken to passing us off to teachers for detention. Snape of course is always happy to have us count the pig livers (EW!) and other disgusting ingredients in his store room, and scrub cauldrons with a toothbrush.

One night when we arrive by Filch office oh so excited to count skinned slugs it is not Snape's sneering face waiting for us, but an amused Professor Lupin.

"Apparently a potion that forcer the drinker to constantly smile and laugh was placed in Professor Snape's pumpkin juice." Lupin tells us, not being able to hide his amusement.

"He got joker gased?" I ask innocently.

"Yes." He answers, supressing a smirk. "Of course we are investigating who possibly could have found their way into his supply room."

"Don't look at me!" I say, hiding my own smirk. "I suck a potions."

He raises his eyebrows. "What a lovely coincidence that he had it already made."

I smirk. "Quite a lovely coincidence indeed."

Nico snorts next to me, before asking. "Why are you here?"

"I will be serving your detention." He explains.

I almost smile. Lupin seems more amused by our pranks than anything. It can't be that bad.

We follow Lupin to his classroom where a putrid smell is waiting.

I cover my nose. "WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!"  
Lupin chuckles. "You shall be cleaning the Juppa's cages. I wouldn't want them to smell for my second year class tomorrow."

All hopes of enjoying my afternoon suddenly vanish. "Come on Professor! Didn't you ever prank anyone when you were a kid?"

He smiles fondly. "Of course, but I was smart enough not to get caught."

I huff and make my way over to the cages, my tie wrapped firmly around my nose.

 **Will (POV)**

After Kat had once again poured her tea over Trelawney's head (who didn't seem to even notice) she sighs and swishes her leaves around again. "That kind of looks like a watch."

"A sign you'll be late for class again." I reply, not looking up from my leaves.

"You'd know, you are the physic." She says, throwing some leaves at Ron's head.

"OY!" Ron yells.

I turn to Ron. "Remember the ingredients in the forget me not potion. Snape's going to give you a pop quiz after lunch."

He stares at me. "Did your leaves tell you that?"

I shake my head. "Just a guess."

"But we don't even have poti…" Ron trails off, checking his timetable. "Actually we do. How did you know that?"

"HE HAS THE SIGHT!" Kat exclaims, doing her best Trelawney impression.

"I don't have the sight!" I hiss, looking worriedly in Trelawney's direction.

Kat puts one hand behind her back. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three and a thumb." I sigh.

She smiles. "What number am I thinking of?"  
"I'm not a magician at a fifth birthday party." I sigh. "And you're not thinking of a number you're thinking of cake."

Ron and the sudden crowd look at me in awe.

"He doesn't have the sight." Hermione sighs. "It's not real."

"Who was born first? Fred or George." Ron asks suspiciously.

"Neither. Your mother had a C-section and they were pulled out hugging." I say, making Ron grin.

"SEE! PHYSIC!" He exclaims to the still unbelieving Hermione.

"You don't need to be physic to know that." Lou Ellen chuckles.

Trelawney suddenly appears at my side, her large eyes staring at me in awe "Dear boy… you have the sight."

"Gods of Olympus, save me now." I mutter.

"It is a rare gift!" Trelawney exclaims, looking at me as though I am a million galleons.

"I don't have the sight!" I groan.

"Who was born first out of me and Draco?" Kat asks, grinning manically at me.

"You don't even know that." I sigh, moving away from the unblinking Trelawney.

"I'm curious."

"Draco." I answer, making her pout.

"Nope, he doesn't have the sight." Kat says, still pouting.

"Actually it's true." Pansy tells us.

"How would you know?" Kat asks, glaring at her.

"Draco told me." She shrugs. "He was complaining about his immature little sister. He's seven minutes older than you."

Kat pouts and sits back in her chair.

"OUT! OUT!" Trelawney yells, her eyes still fixed on me. "I need to speak with my fellow seer. And do be careful on your way down those stairs, Potter."

Harry groans and starts climbing down the ladder.

I spend the next two hours being lectured on my amazing gift and the responsibilities that come with it.

As the months flew by the weather became even worse and I started receiving even more pink frilly love letters from girls who apparently like tan blonde guys (I am horrified I have the same admirers as Lockhart) and apparently liking me being the seer because I'll never forget our anniversary or whatever.

I look over at Nico who is writing a letter most likely to one of his friends at camp or sister. Sometimes I wish he was the one sending me the flowers, of course that would be utterly ridiculous and impossible. Nico's not gay, besides he can't even look at something pink without stabbing it, let alone make anything that colour.

Speaking of which: Nico chooses that moment to pull a knife from his boot and stab my most recent pink frilly note.

"That is bloody hideous." He grumbles, returning to his letter.

"It's not my fault they're sending them!" I argue. "By the way you're starting to sound British."

He blushes. "Great, I have three accents now. And so are you."

I smirk. His accent has become even more adorable over the last three years, becoming entirely his own.

Hannah Abbot squeals from over by the notice board. "Sprout posted the first Hogsmeade trip!"  
I stand up, rushing over to her side and making her blush. Oh gods.

"Halloween. That sure is lucky." Kat says from my other side.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asks.

"First year: Troll, second year: chamber of secrets, when I was five: kidnapped, when Harry was one: Parents murdered. Halloween is not a lucky day." Kat explains. "But at least we finally get a chance to go to Hogsmeade legally."

I roll my eyes at her subtlety. She has a point though, Halloween is definitely unlucky here.

"You'll have to go without me." Nico says, still at the table.

"Why?" I ask, turning to him.

"You need a permission form. My father won't sign it." He sighs.

"Did you ask him?" Kat asks.

I suddenly imagine asking my own godly father to sign a permission slip for school.

"I value my life, so no." he answers.

Could have fooled me.

"Lucky for you I'm an expert at forging guardian's signatures. What's his name? And do you have a copy of his signature?" She asks, sitting next to him.

"Hades and no." Nico answers. "Neither will the school."

SUBTLE!

She raises her eyebrows at the name.

"Don't give me that look, Elladora. Your parents' names are Lucius and Narcissa." Nico tells her, returning to his letter.

"Fine, give me the form later." She shrugs, opening up her journal and most likely writing to Alex.

"Hey Physic boy, please tell me next time Snape has to cover for Lupin so I can ditch." Kat groans, staring through her telescope.

I roll my eyes and do the same. "Okay so the brightest start is called Sirius." I mutter, looking between my book and the telescope.

"He's have to be to break out of Azkaban." Nico says, doing the same.

"Not that Sirius." I sigh. "And that one is called Elladora…" I begin before grinning at Kat.

"I always knew I was destined to be a star." She chuckles. "Oh and there are my dearest brother and mother."

"And it's a full moon." I mutter.

"No shit Sherlock. I thought you were a seer?" Kat says, filling in her start chart.

"I'm not a seer!" I groan again.

The week before Halloween McGonagall calls us all forward to hand in our forms.

I stand behind Nico, trying not to show my obvious anxiety over whether or not she'll accept Nico's forged signature.

Nico on the other hand seems complete calm.

McGonagall easily accepts all of our signatures. I had to stop by my Mom's for a few days over the summer to get it and see her, I don't think she even really noticed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kat (POV)**

I throw on my cloak and smirk at my reflection, which glares back at me. Perfect.

I cover my face with the hood of my cloak, putting on an emotionless expression.

When Will sees me he rolls his eyes. "Hello Raven."

I swish my purple cloak around me. "Hello Will."

Nico looks between us in confusion. "I thought he was Raven?"

"No that's another Raven." I explain, confusing him further. "That Raven has wacky adventures and can tell the future. My Raven is an emotionless half demon who can control the shadows."

Nico freezes, suddenly looking panicked. "Oh."

I return to my emotionless expression. "I am going to breakfast." I state without emotion.

Will grins at my Nico impression, following after me.

When Draco sees me at the door he smiles. "I see someone finally decided to wear robes."

I pull aside my cape and hood to reveal my purple leotard and black tights, purple wig and red jewel on my forehead.

He groans. "What even are these bloody costumes?!"  
"Would you like me to show you some muggle television?" I ask emotionlessly.

He rolls his eyes, walking over to Pansy and the bookends (which I finally got to leave me alone last week)

The Malfoy's owl arrives it gives us both large bags of galleons.

"Oooohhh I can buy Hosmeade." I coo, forgetting my emotionless mask.

"Don't you mean buy something from Hogsmeade?" Hannah asks.

"No. Buy Hogsmeade, and perhaps a small island."

"We already have three." Draco says, appearing behind me. "Haven't you ever heard of Draco Isles?"

"You have got to be kidding me?" I groan.

"There is an island called Draco isles, but I unfortunately don't own it… yet. Father said he'll buy it for me for my seventeenth." Draco pouts.

I roll my eyes, muttering "Spoiled brat."

When we arrive at Hogsmeade I pull my friends straight to Zonkos, buying plenty of dungbombs and other nasty treats for my brother and his lovely friends. We then go to Honeydukes to buy as much sweet stuff as we could carry, before going to buy parchment and quill. Of course we had already been to all these places, but we had never had the chance to go to The Tree Broomsticks as we couldn't risk being caught by teachers getting drunk.

We take a seat in one of the stalls, with me mirroring Nico's emotionless expression and glare.

A waitress walks over to us, raising her eyebrows at my outfit. "What would you like?"

"Three butter beers." Nico answers.

She nods and walks away.

I turn to Nico. "What's butter beer?"

"You call yourself a pure blood." Draco sneers, approaching us.

"Someone's been drinking too many of these beers." I tease, playing with my short purple wig.

"It's non-alcoholic." Nico says, glaring at Draco.

"Wait, you're like this naturally?" I ask in a fake shocked voice, making him roll his eyes.

The waitress arrives with our steaming butter beers.

I hand over the galleons, still looking at the drinks. "Are they meant to be hot? I thought they were beer."

The waitress chuckles. "They're like hot chocolate, dear."

"Ah." I say, taking a sip.

A sudden warmth floods through me. "YUM!" I declare drinking more.

Draco rolls his eyes. "Why am I here?"

"A question I ask every time I see you." I say, before taking another sip.

"It doesn't look that scary." I decide, studying the abandoned building.

"It's supposed to be haunted by some of the most violent ghosts in the country." Will says.

"It's not." Nico says in a bored tone. "I can't sense anything."

"You can sense ghosts?" I ask, attempting to hide the hurt in my voice. I love my friends and would trust them with my life, but they make it obvious that they don't trust me.

I had told them both the moment I found out about the Malfoys, but Will never told me about Lee when he obviously told Nico, and Nico has more secrets than he has bones. I accepted a long time ago that I'm the third wheel, it's obvious they're each other's best friends (if not more) but it still does hurt that they don't seem to trust me at all.

"Yes." Nico answers vaguely, looking away as though he is angry about himself for giving that away.

"We should get back, the feast will be soon." I say coldly, pulling up my hood and walking away.

I leave Nico and Will and start walking back on my own, accidently bumping into Draco.

"Ah, hello Ella. I see you left the riffraff behind." Draco greets with a grin.

I glare at him. "I'm not in the mood."

His demeanour quickly changes. "Alright. May I ask what's wrong?"

I sigh. "Nico and Will always keep secrets from me." I answer. I know I can't tell him about the abilities or covering for each other's mysterious disappearances. "He didn't even tell me about his half-brother."

Draco gives me a confused look. "I thought it was a half-sister?"

I turn to him. "Brother. You saw him in Defence, he was his boggart."

He looks even more confused. "Not him, Di Angelo. He mentioned recently discovering he has a half-sister to me last year."

I freeze. "He has a sister?"

It suddenly clicks in my mind: the sweater from mysterious family members, not telling me who he's owling and disappearing almost every weekend.

"Didn't he tell you?" Draco asks, something sounding like anger in his voice.

"No, but apparently he could trust you." I mutter, blinking back tears. "I need to go."

I storm away from the protesting Draco.

He could trust Draco but not me? He doesn't even like Draco!

 **Nico (POV)  
** Kat storms away from us, clearly upset.

Does she hate me that much because I can sense ghosts? I push the hair out of my eyes and storm off in the opposite direction.

During the feast Kat sits at the Slytherin table with Draco, not even sparing a look in our direction.

"She's really upset." Will whispers to me, also looking over at Kat.

I grit my teeth. "Nothing we can do about it."

Of course she thinks it's creepy. Powers over the dead? That's as dark as it gets.

"What do you mean nothing we can do? We should apologize to her, maybe even tell her everything." Will suggests.  
"What? NO!" I hiss.

"Why not? She deserves to know! She's our friend and I don't think the gods will care if we tell one mortal."

I glare at him. "She wouldn't react well. Can you just drop it?"

His gaze softens. "She won't judge you, Nico. When has Kat ever judged anyone?"

"She hasn't spoken to me since I let it slip that I can sense ghosts!" I whisper so quietly only Will can hear.

He gives me a disbelieving look. "What? She's not upset about that. She's upset because we always keep secrets from her."

I look over to Kat to see her gloomily stirring her potatoes, surrounded by Sytherins.

"Did she say that?"  
"She doesn't have to." Will sighs. "When was the last time you told her one of your secrets instead of her finding out?"

I think back: Will had told her about Bianca being dead, Hermione told her about me being from the 1940s and she figured out the shadow travel herself.

"When was the last time she told you one of her secrets?" he asks again.

"She doesn't have secrets from us." I mutter. "She tells us everything."

"How many do you have?" Will asks again.

Too many.

I sigh. "But she doesn't have secrets like ours. She's human." I whisper, becoming even quieter.

His eyes bore into mine. "Kat won't care about that, she'll probably think it's cool. And doesn't she? A family everyone else considers dark? Discovering siblings?"

I look around the hall to see several people giving them both dark looks, judging Kat because of her father just like they do mine.

I sigh again. "But-"  
"No buts. We can trust her." Will tells me.

I look over to Kat. She has never judged me… but would she really accept a child of death? She hates death, she never sees it as acceptable or justified and the things I've done…

I suddenly lose my appetite.

We had barely made it back to the Hufflepuff common room when Madam Sprout comes bustling in. "Sirius Black is in the castle." She says suddenly causing everyone to share looks of panic.

"How?" a fifth year girl asks, looking even paler than I do.

"Where?" a first year squeaks.

"Everyone to the great hall." Madam Sprout tells us, ignoring their questions.

We all follow after Madam Sprout to the Great Hall, looking around in panic as if expecting Sirius Black to step out of the shadows.

Kat is hiding at the back of the crowd with the panicked Susan and Hannah. Now isn't a good time anyway.

When we arrive at the great hall the Gryffindors are already waiting, whispering in hushed voices In one corner.

I walk over to Harry. "What happened?"

I notice Harry looks incredibly pale, his eyes full of panic and hair worse than usual. "Sirius Black got into the castle. He tried to break into our common room."

I nod, wondering for a second how he knew where it is but quickly dismissing the thoughts. I'm a Huffelpuff, but I know the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Do you know how he got into the castle?" I ask.

He gives a small shake of his head, his thoughts obviously not in the conversation.

Once the other houses have arrived Dumbledore appears at the front of the crowd. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle." He tells us as the other professors close all doors to the great hall. "I'm afraid that for your own safety you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall, and I am leaving the head boy and girl in charge." Dumbledore tells us, before turning to the Head boy and girl I recognise as Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. "Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately. Send word with one of the ghosts."

Dumbledore pauses, about to leave the hall. "Ah yes you'll be needing." He says, waving his wand and the tables move against the edges of the hall, and purple sleeping bags appear all of the ground.

Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers quickly leave the hall, causing the students to all start whispering.

I can't help but notice Lupin isn't here. He must already be searching.

I pull one of the sleeping bags to the shadowiest corner of the hall, Will following closely behind me.

I notice Kat on the other side of the hall talking to Draco.

I try to ignore all thoughts of Kat. "How do you think he got into the castle?"  
"Secret entrance maybe?" Will says half-heartedly. "Or maybe however he got out of Azkaban."

"You don't think he could be…" I whisper, asking a silent question.

"No." he answers quickly. "Only children of Hades can teleport, and you and Hazel are the only ones."

I nod.

"And according to Hogwarts a history no one can apparate into the school." Will says thoughtfully. "And nothing can fool those dementers."

I jolt runs down my spine at the mention of them. I have faced plenty on monsters, which is probably why they unsettle me so much. They take all of my pain and suffering and thrive on It, remind me of everything that truly does scare me.

"What about the secret passage ways?" I ask suddenly.

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Filch probably knows about them all, and what about once he gets in? I'm pretty sure Dumbledore uses the portraits as his spies."

I can't help but agree with him. Dumbledore does always seem to know everything using the portraits to know everyone's secrets sounds like something he would do. The idea of him spying on us sends a pang of worry down my spine.

"Lights out in ten minutes!" Percy Weasley calls.

I sigh and crawl into my sleeping bag, forcing my thoughts to stay on Sirius Black. How could he have gotten into the castle?


	6. Chapter 6

**Kat (POV)**

I rush past through a sea of red hair, almost colliding with the golden trio.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Will's un-naturally golden hair.

Without saying anything I take Harry's invisibility cloak out of his school bag and wrap it around myself, avoiding his protests.

"Have you seen Kat?" Will asks.

"I haven't seen her anywhere." Hermione lies.

Nico doesn't seem to completely believe her. "If you see her tell her we- actually just tie her up with rope and bring her to us."

Ron snorts next to me.

Once Nico out Will are out of sight I pull off the cloak. "Thanks porcupine head."  
"How do you even know about the cloak?" Harry asks, putting in back in his bag.

"Nico mentioned it in first year." I shrug. "Plus you are so not subtle."

He attempts to glare at me. "Why are you hiding from Nico and Will?"

"They're secretive buggers." I admit, looking around to see if they've returned.

"You're all secretive buggers." Ron tells me.

I sigh. "I'm actually not. The only secrets I have are a muggle friends and there's and those I found out on my own."

Harry gives me a sympathetic look. "Nico loves his secrets. There's plenty of things I've found out that he has never explained."

"Right he shadow travelled with yo-" I say, before covering my mouth. "This is why they don't tell me secrets."

"So that's what it's called." Hermione says thoughtfully.

"You told Ron and Hermione? Of course you did." I say.

"Why are you upset?" Ron asks. "I mean it's Nico, what else would you expect?"

Hermione wracks him over the head. "Ron how would you like it if we never told you any of our secrets?"

"He has a point." I sigh. "It's just that he does trust people with his secrets, he tells Will everything HE EVEN TOLD DRACO ONE!" I exclaim.

"He doesn't even like Malfoy." Harry says, clearly just as confused as I am.

"Exactly." I grumble. "I should go before the emo ninja finds me. Thanks for the cloak." I say, once again stealing the cloak from his bag running away.

I find myself almost running straight into Professor Snape.

Snape doesn't seem to notice me, instead he storms right into the door behind us.

Out of curiosity I follow him. I haven't seen Snape look this angry since the last time we pranked him.

"Ah Severus." Lupin greets, not looking up from his book.

"Do not play games, Lupin." Snape hisses. "I know what you did."

"You discovered I hid chocolate under my desk for eating during classes? I have been ruined!" Lupin mocks, looking completely calm.

"Do you really expect me to believe it's a coincidence?" He hisses. "We both know how he got into the castle and where he hid."

I freeze. Does he mean Black?

With these words Lupin sharply looks up. "I realize you do not like me, Severus. You don't have to, or even trust me. But I would never purposely endanger any students."

Snape's lip curls. "We both know that is a lie. You endanger them every moment you remain in this school."

"Dumbledore trusts me, why can't you?" Lupin replies.

I move around to get a better look.

"Dumbledore is being a fool." Snape hisses. "He trusts his little pets far too much."

Lupin glares at him. "I believe it would be wise if you left Severus."

With one final warning look Snape swoops out of the room like a large bat.

With him gone Lupin falls back into his chair.

I know realize just how stressed Lupin looks. He's even paler than he had been on the train, his face is sunken and his eyes seem to be even more tired than the rest of him.

Deciding against spying on my obviously ill Professor, I silently make my way out of the room.

When I had made my way back to the girls dormitory Hannah and Susan are both there, taking avidly about how Sirius Black could have gotten into the castle.

"How do you think he got in Kat?" Susan asks.

I shrug. "Honestly I'm not sure. Either he found a secret passage way or he can somehow make himself un-noticeable to the Dementors."  
"Maybe he transfigured himself into something else and snuck his way into the castle!" Hannah exclaims. "Like one of Madam Sprout's plants!"  
I sigh. She might have a point about transfiguration, but a shrub? Seems a bit ridiculous. "I don't know, but I'm betting however he got in is also how he got out of Azkaban. So he'd have to be mobile, so no shrub."

She sags down with disappointment.

I sigh and take out my diary, considering writing to Alex. It's been two days since Halloween and so far I've successfully avoided my friends, but it won't last.

"Hey Malfoy!" Diggory yells, running after me, as I walk towards the changing rooms.

"Can you call me Williams?" I sigh, wiping my rain soaked hair from me face.

He nods apologetically. "Alright, Williams. You should know since your brothers still hurt we're going to be playing the first game against Gryffindor."

I grit my teeth. "That little cockroach isn't hurt at all! The weather has been a nightmare and he just doesn't want to ruin the hair he spends two hours every bloody morning slicking back."

Cedric chuckles "Nothing we can do about it. Besides it would be nice to have a chance against Gryffindor after it was cancelled last year."

I nod. I haven't had a chance to play against Harry before. "But damn, Harry's good. Draco I can beat, but Harry? He's never lost a match."

"Neither have you." He points out.

"I've barely played two, it doesn't count." I sigh. "We need to double all our practices… and possibly pray to every Quidditch god out there."

"Already on it." He grins. "But we only have two days before the match so maybe we should just go back out there now."

I look at the stormy sky and rain soaked pitch. "Why can't we have inside arenas like basketball?" I sigh, following him back to the pitch.

On my way back from Quidditch practice I almost walk straight into professor Snape.

"Malfoy." He hisses. "You're late for detention."

"That was today?" I ask innocently.

"It is every day." He replies, his glare growing.

"But-" I begin to protest, but before I could I was being dragged by my ear to the dungeons.

When I arrive in the classroom I see it's completely empty. "Where are the others?"

"I thought it would be best to separate you all." He sneers, walking towards a large steaming cauldron. "This detention you will once again be recounting every ingredient derived from an animal."

I glare at him. "But I'm a veg-"

"I am well aware." He says with a cruel smirk. "Also don't forget to clean every cauldron, and no magic allowed."

My glare increases. "They're self-cleaning."

His cruel smirk grows, and he returns to stirring his cauldron.

After two hours of counting body parts and cleaning cauldrons with a toothbrush, Snape calls me to the front of the class.

"Deliver this to Professor Lupin." He tells me, with a small smirk.

I give him a confused look, studying the steaming goblet. "Are you poisoning him?"

Ignoring my question he forces the heavy goblet into my hands.

"You're welcome." I mutter, as I make my way towards Lupin's office.

"A DELIVERY FOR PROFESOR LUPIN!" I yell, making my way into the class.

Lupin looks up from his book.

"Here's your poison, sir." I greet handing him the goblet.

"Ah thank you." He says, giving me a thoughtful look and drinking it.

"Dude, I wasn't kidding about the poison." I say with a hint of worry.

He chuckles. "Don't worry. Professor Snape was kind enough to brew me a potion as I have been feeling under the weather."

I raise my eyebrows. After what I saw between them, unless Snape is taking killing someone with kindness literally it doesn't sound like something he would do.

"Would Professor Snape really have a student deliver poison for him?" he chuckles.

"He would probably have me taste test it first."

He smiles. "Shouldn't you be getting back to detention, Miss Williams?"

"There are only so many pig guts anyone can stand, especially a vegetarian." I sigh.

He gives me a sympathetic look. "I would still return if I were you, and if Professor Snape isn't respecting your beliefs perhaps you can ask McGonagall to speak to him."

I shake my head. "Wouldn't do any good. Bye Professor!" I say, walking back to detention, still wondering what was in that potion.

 **Will (POV)**

Whenever we get within five feet of Kat she runs in the opposite direction or makes an excuse to leave. Even in classes she sits on the other side of the room.

Nico doesn't seem as bothered by her behaviour.

"Of course I want Kat back." He sighs. "But maybe it's just a sign that we shouldn't tell her."

I glare at him. I know Nico is insecure about his parentage, I can't blame him. But Kat will accept him I know she will, if we can just bloody well get her to talk to us.

She had also taken to sitting at the other tables during breakfast.

"Can't she just grow up and confront us about it?" Nico grumbles, eating another spoonful of his cereal.

"Do you ever?" I ask, making him glare.

That morning we arrive at Defence Against the Dark Arts expecting to be able to forget Kat and fight some Hunky punks, only to find Snape standing at the front of the class.

"No need to wait for the grass to grow. Take your seats." Snape sneers as we enter the class.

The only people to seem happy about Snape's presence is Draco and his usual followers. "Sir, did they finally fire Lupin?"

"He has fallen ill." Snape tells us in a tone saying he wishes he was fired.

I notice a worried look on Kat's face across the classroom.

"Hmm Professor Lupin does not seem to have kept any record of the topics you have covered so far." Snape tells us, shuffling through Lupin's papers.

"We've done boggarts, Redcaps, Cappers and Grindilows." Susan tells him.

He glares at her. "Five points from Hufflepuff for interrupting, Miss Bones. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organisation, not asking for information.

She blushes as red as her hair.

"Hmm, Professor Lupin has been far too easy on you." He mutters. "Now everyone turn to page 364."

That's the very end of the book. He can't have expected us to have covered that.

I do as I'm told, and quickly scan the chapter on werewolves. There's have almost nothing to do with what we were learning before, we had mainly been dealing with water creatures. Werewolves are just cursed people.

I notice Nico's hand finding its way to his shoulder where one of the large werewolf scratches are hidden under his robes.

"Which of you can tell me how he distinguish between a werewolf and a true wolf?" he asks the class.

Nico is the only one to raise his hand, but by class he apparently only meant Slytherins.

"Nobody? How disappointing." He drawls, sending sharp looks to his house.

"Are you telling me Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinctions between a werewolf and wolf?" Snape says, with a twisted smile. "You wouldn't even recognise a werewolf if it were teaching your class."

"Most werewolf's stand on their hind legs and have larger snouts and more human like bodies and movements." Nico answers anyway.

"I did not tell you to speak, Mr Di Angelo." He hisses. "20 points from Hufflepuff."

"You asked a question I gave you an answer." He shrugs, not seeming bothered by the points.

We continue to take notes on werewolves for the rest of the lesson, while Snape awards points to his own house and insults Lupin's teaching.

"You must all write two rolls of parchment of how to identify and kill a werewolf and hand it to me by Monday morning." He tells us.

The Slytherin's seem shocked to have been given homework by Snape, the shock made Goyle tip ink all over his untouched book.

I can't help but feel like I'm missing something obvious, like somethings on the tip of my tongue but I just can't remember it.

 **Kat (POV)**

While on my way to the Slytherin commonroom to annoy Draco and put my converses on the sofa, I suddenly feel two hands on my shoulders.

Before I could react I feel the familiar feeling of being pulled through the shadows.

When I open my eyes I realize I'm in an abandoned classroom with Nico and Will.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING YOUR POWERS?!" Will yells, glaring at Nico.

"You said we needed to talk to her." He shrugs.

"I meant find her the corridor, not kidnap her with the shadows!"

"I did find her in a corridor."

While they're bickering I attempt to run, only to find a wall of shadows appear in front of me.  
"NICO!" Will screeches.

"I haven't used my powers in four months!" he exclaims.

"Um, can I leave now?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"No." they say together.

"So you kidnapped me and I'm going to die an excruciatingly long death while you two have your lovers spat."

Their faces turn matching shades of red.

"We need to apologize." Will says.

"No shit." I mutter. "Does this apology come with an explanation?"

Nico sighs. "Maybe you should explain why you overreacted so much to me not telling you about a power?"

I glare at him. "I'm not upset about the power, that's cool. I'm upset you never tell me anything, like I don't know that you have a half-sister? Or do you reserve that secret just for telling people you don't even like."

He freezes, before muttering "I forgot I mentioned that to Draco."

"You told Draco about Hazel?" Will asks, looking confused.

"And there is my prime example of you trusting Will more than me." I say, feeling petty.

They share a look. "We can explain that."

"You see our secrets kind of intertwine." Will says.

"You're dating?" I guess.

I'd have to be blind not to see their ridiculous crushes on eachother.

They both blush, yelling out their protests.

I grin. "Explain your intertwining secrets then." I say, moving my eyebrows suggestively.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?" Nico asks suddenly.

I'm taken aback. "Huh?"

"It's important." Will adds.

"Um Zeus cheating on his bitch wife and sleeping with mortals. Hercules showing off his muscles…" I say, making them both chuckle.

"Accurate actually." Nico says approvingly.

"It's real." Will says.

"The Greeks are real too! Bloody hell" I curse.

"Too? What gods do you know are real" Will questions.

"Nico you remember last year when I got you to drop me off for a friends birthday?" he nods and Will glares at him

"Well it turns out Sadie is mixed up with the Egyptian gods, we spent her birthday being chased around London by two minor gods and we got help from the dwarf god and Anubis, who BTW base his human form off you Nico"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nico ask ignoring my comment about Anubis.

"Didn't think you'd believe me… so where do you two fit into this?"

"We're demigods." Nico answers. "Half god, half mortal, or in our case wizard."

I grin. "THAT IS SO AWESOME! Who are your parents?"  
"Apollo, god of the sun, medicine, archery, art, music, prophecy, and technically poetry."

"I've seen your poetry." I tell him sceptically.

"It's better than his fathers." Nico mutters.

"Wait the sun? GLOWSTICK!" I cheer, running to hug him. "Ah! Sunburn!" I mock, making him pout.

"What about you, Nico?" I ask eagerly, my brain still trying to catch up with everything going on.

"Um… Hades." He says nervously.

I realize why he's nervous immedietly. From what I remember Hades isn't exactly the most well liked god.

"I should have got that from the shadow powers and ghosts crushing on you." I mutter. "THAT'S SO COOL!"

He looks shocked. "Y-you don't care?"

"Yeah I care, I think it's awesome." I squeal. "What else can you do?"

"You can't tell anyone about this." Will reminds me.

I remember how everyone reacted to Harry being able to talk to snakes. I'm not telling anyone.

"I promise." I swear. "So powers?" I question, grinning. "Do you have any awesome monster fighting stories?"

They share a look. "Uh, there was a war…"

"WHAT?!" I yell.

"Um Knonos came back." Nico says awkwardly.

"Tell me everything." I demand.

They then start to explain the prophecy of the big three and what really happened to Nico's family, Percy Jackson's battles, the battle of Manhattan (one word: Capsicule) Will being a field medic in the war and Nico's… being awesome.

"Okay so you two fought in the front lines of a war." I breathe.

"Actually two…" Nico corrects, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"WHAT?!"

They then go on to explain the doors of death, Nico bringing Hazel back from the dead, the romans, the forced exchange program, TARTARUS! (Had to stop me from strangling Nico at that one) the jar, The Argo II, The seven, the Athena panthos, and the rest of the fucking shit Nico got himself into.

"You don't value your own life do you?" I ask, glaring at him.

"No he doesn't." Will agrees, glaring at him.

I pull them both into a hug. "If you try to get yourselves killed again I'll do it for you."

"That doesn't even make sense." Nico points out.

"Neither does going into Tartarus."

"So you're okay with all this?" Nico asks nervously.

"Hell yeah! But you putting yourself in danger? NO." I answer.

Will smirks smugly at Nico.

I check my watch. "And I'm two and a half hours late for Draco to help me with my potions homework."

"Go on you need all the help you can get. I hear Malfoy's top of the class at potions." Will tells me.

"That's just because Snape adores him." I point out.

"That's because he's your godfather." Nico shrugs, making me freeze.

"WHAT?!" I scream for what has to be the hundredth time in the last two hours.

"Didn't Malfoy tell you?" Nico asks, awkwardly.

"Ferret face didn't tell me anything." I hiss, before storming off to have a similar confrontation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kat POV**

The day of the first game the weather is worse than I have ever seen. I can barely walk out the door without being blown away yet alone fly.

"I blame you." I hiss, walking past Draco.

"I didn't think it would be you." He says guiltily. "I was hoping for Ravenclaw."

"You just didn't want to play!" I hiss again still angry he didn't tell me about Snape.

"Would you want to? It's horrific out there. Besides I'm hurt." He pouts, signalling to his arm which is still in a slight.

Resisting the urge to slap his "injured" arm I make my way to the Hufflepuff table with one final glare, before taking a seat with the rest of the Quidditch team.

"The weather looks horrible." Cedric mutters, looking worried.

I bite my lip. "It's Potter's first game of the year."  
they turn to me with confused expressions.

"Every year Harry starts by almost dying, it's his tradition along with trouble every Halloween." I sigh.

"She's right." Sonia Knight agrees. "We should be extra careful."  
I nod. "And remember the Weasley twins are practically one person so the key is to break them up."

They look uncertain. Hufflepuff almost never wins a game, let alone against a team like Gryffindor has.

"And they'll be off their game because of the weather." Cedric tells me.

I nod, still doubtful.

The entire school is once again out in the stands despite the weather.

My hair is in a tight French braid down my back and I'm wearing googles to keep the rain out of my eyes, but to no avail. My googles quickly became splattered with water making it impossibly to see.

I sigh and take them off, running towards the rest of the players in yellow.

"I feel like I'm about to let swooped off and carried to Oz." I grumble.

A couple chuckle, but most seem to cold to care.

I used to like the rain, it felt nice running through it with Alex when we were little and splashing each other, but this is just horrible. I can barely even stand straight, my braid and robes flapping madly around me, my clothes feeling incredibly tight.

"Everyone remember that even if we don't win we still tried damn hard." Diggory tells us.

"The weather is trying damn hard to give us hypothermia." I mutter.

Madam Hooch moves something that looks like "Mouth your brooms."

I pull my feet from the sticky mud and pull myself into the air.

It's even harder to see in the sky. My broom is slippery and hard to hold, continually slipping from between my fingers. I keep bumping into the other players and narrowly missing the bludgers.

When the other team call time out I'm more than happy to return to the ground, performing a quick drying spell on myself only for the rain to soak me again.

"Who's winning?" I ask.

"Gryffindor. 50:0." Diggory sighs. "To win you'll have to catch that snitch. Potter is distracted. I don't think he can see with his glasses." Diggory tells me, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'll try to get it." I shrug unconvincingly "He'll probably fix the glasses, anyway. I'm not exactly playing best either, I'm bloody soaked and distracted."

He nods and we remount out brooms.

The second half of the game Harry seems far more focused, but I can't focus too much on him.

I notice a small gold dot hiding behind one of the Gryffindor players and dash forward, hoping Harry doesn't notice.

Sadly he does and is quickly catching up to me. Suddenly I feel a cold feeling wash over me.

" _Please." A small voice whimpers. "Don't hurt me."_

I feel my broom slipping from between my fingers. No, I need to get that snitch.

I continue rushing forward, ignoring the cold feeling. What was that voice?  
Suddenly the snitch is an inch away from me and I have taken it in my hand. I got the snitch!

I look around grinning despite the twist in my gut screaming that this isn't right.

I then notice the cloaked figures floating below me, a few shooting towards me and the other players.

My grip loosens and the cold worsens.

 _You're so much like my little girl, just like my Jessabelle._

Suddenly I'm falling towards the ground, barely holding onto my broom.

In a sudden motion I push myself back into the sky, but I am now close enough to see the rest of the stands yelling.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I just make out Madam Hooch yelling.

Once where back to the ground we see Dumbledore levitating a streacher with familiar crazy black hair to the castle.

My stomach lurches. "I-Is that Harry?" I squeak.

Everyone shares panicked looks.

"Dumbledore slowed him down." Will says, looking as worried as we are. "The pressure against his body from before may have broken some bones, but-"

"He wouldn't take him to the hospital wing if he's... you know." Angelina Johnson adds, looking stricken.

We all nod solemnly, hoping they're right.

"What's that in your hand, Kat?" someone asks.

I then remember the snitch still grasped tightly in my hand. "I-I caught the snitch." I say weakly, making Wood look like I just punched him in the gut.

"We can have a rematch." I tell him. "It's not fair this way. Harry wasn't able to even try to catch it."

The rest of the Hufflepuffs agree immediately, but Madam Hooch tells us that we had won fair and square.

We won the game, but it definitely doesn't feel like a victory.

Diggory finds me that afternoon to tell me that Harry's okay, taking a huge weight off of my shoulders.

"It doesn't feel right." He tells me. "They should have won."

I nod in agreement. "Maybe they still will. I mean obviously I want to win but if we lose against Ravenclaw…"

"We won't." he tells me. "You beat them last year and though Cho is talented, you're faster."

I nod, not completely believing him.

 **Nico (POV)**

At the end of our first lesson back with Professor Lupin he asks me to stay behind.

"Yes Professor?" I ask, feeling mildly nervous.

"I am correct in thinking than you had passed out on the train?" he asks.

I nod, feeling embarrassed.

"Well Harry who also passed out has requested that I teach him how to defend himself from Dementors. I was wondering if you would also be interested in learning?" he asks.

I think back to how quickly I had passed out, my mind flooding with memories from Tartarus, Cupid and everything else I want more than anything to forget. "Alright." I agree. "Thank you."

He gives me a kind smile

"Sir, what exactly are dementors?" I ask. "I know they make you relive your worst memories, but why? Do they feed off of them? And why would they be allowed near anyone, let alone a school?"

He gives me a thoughtful look. "They are the foulest creatures in the world, and yes they feed off of pain and suffering. Many people at the school don't believe they should be here, myself included, but we must ask what's more dangerous? The Dementors or Black?"

I nod, understanding.

We're silent for a moment before Lupin speaks again. "May I ask why the dementors effect you so? Harry I understand but you I don't know as well."

I look away. "You may ask, but I probably won't answer."

He nods "I understand. Lessons will begin next term as I am quite busy now."

I nod and make my way into the hallway where Will and Kat are waiting.

Christmas quickly approached, snow covering the castle. I had slowly regained some fondness for Christmas over my last two years at Hogwarts, but the anniversary of Bianca's death still hurts like a fresh wound.

None of us had decided to stay at Hogwarts this year. Will is going back to Camp Half Blood to visit his half siblings, I am going to camp Jupiter to spend it with Hazel, Reyna and Jason and shockingly enough Kat had agreed to join the Malfoys this year.

Our next visit to Hogsmeade went much better than the last, apart from the moment I could swear I saw Harry walking down the street is was completely uneventful. And the next day for the first time I pack my bag and get on the train to kings cross station with Kat and Will eagerly talking about their plans for the holidays.

Once we had taken an international port key to America (since I am apparently too weak to shadow travel ) we awkwardly hug before setting off to the different camps.

"Nico!" Hazel yells when I shadow travel into the centre of Camp Jupiter (what Will doesn't know won't kill him)

I throw my arms around my sister, her head laid on my shoulder.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive." Reyna's voice tells me.

I look up from Hazel's mass of curly hair to see Reyna smiling down at me, wearing armour as always.

"Apparently I'm not allowed to shadow travel across the world." I scoff, making her roll her eyes.

"You should listen to Will. He knows how to keep you alive a lot better than you do." She says, raising her eyebrows.

Jason runs over to me, pulling me into a hug.  
I push him away with a glare. "No touching."

He smiles apologetically. "Sorry, I'm just glad you're back."

Surprisingly I don't doubt he means it.

 **Hello everyone, thank you for reading this story and your amazing reviews, unfortunately this is where it ends you see my sister Emma (BetterNameToCome) and I wrote all of this together when I was still living at home, but we never got around to posting it.**

 **And now we probably will never finish writing it.**

 **THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION.**


End file.
